


The Book (Yuri Plisetsky x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, F/M, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, learning to skate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff
Summary: In this story Yurio (Yuri Plisetsky) is a more similar age to the other guys, so about 20+





	1. Chapter 1

After waiting months, the moment you had longed for had finally arrived. You were travelling to see your best friend. You had met each other whilst he was in your country for a competition and you both really hit it off. His name was Yuuri Katsuki, a figure skater from Japan. He lacked self confidence but you could clearly see his talent. You were a fan of figure skating. It always captivated your interest, watching how the athletes could move their bodies in time with the music and project such raw emotion on the ice. Yuuri promised that you would meet again soon and that if you travelled over to Japan then you could stay at his parent’s bathhouse inn. You were surprised when one day Yuuri had added you to the online group chat that the competing skaters had. A few of them did ask what you were doing on there but they soon accepted you after Yuuri explained it all. You were so proud of Yuuri, he had come such a long way since you had last seen each other. He now has the famous Victor Nikiforov as his coach. 

After spending such a long time travelling you slowly walk up to the bathhouse front door before abruptly stopping. Yurri had mentioned that some of the other skaters might also be staying there when you arrive. You grip onto the handle of your suitcase a little tighter as your body began to flood with nerves. Sometimes you got anxious when meeting new people, even if you had spoken to them online. Taking a deep breath to steady your nerves, you knock on the door. Slowly it opened to reveal a familiar face that you were so glad to see.   
“(Y/N)” Yuuri said with a smile that was from ear to ear. He eagerly held out his arms and pulled you into a hug, which instantly calmed you. It was as if the two of you had never been apart. 

As you pulled away from each other a poodle suddenly ran up to you, wanting attention.   
“Makkachin, I have told you before. Don’t run off like that.” said a new voice. You instantly recognised the man’s silver hair and you could hardly believe it. Victor Nikiforov.   
“I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you esc-… well hello there.” after walking up to you he took one of you hands in his, pressing his lips against it. You could feel a light blush filling your cheeks as you wondered if he was always so forward.   
“Miss (L/N). I must say that your profile photo really does not do you justice. Yuuri, your friend sure is a cutie.”  
Yuuri looked at Victor with burning eyes, unable to process what he had just said.   
“It’s lovely to meet you Victor.” you say with a giggle. 

“Yurio, come and meet Yuuri’s friend.” Victor called down the hallway.   
“Yurio?” you mumbled in confusion. That was not a name that you recognised from the group chat.   
“It’s Yuri Plisetsky but we kind of came to the conclusion that having two Yuris would be confusing. So we call him Yurio.” Yuuri whispered to you. 

“I do not like the nickname Yurio so stop calling me that!" In walked a lean blonde haired man next to Victor, his eyes fixed on the floor.   
"Who the hell is this girl again?” he said frowning. He stopped for a second after looking up to see you for the first time.   
“Apologies (Y/N), my fellow Russian has lost his manners and has forgotten how to act in the presence of a lady.” said Victor as he lightly elbowed Yurio’s side.   
“It’s great to meet you Yuri.” you say smiling, reaching forward and shaking Yurio’s hand. All of the three skaters were slightly stunned at your polite reaction. You could tell that Yurio regretted his outburst as he looked to the floor again. 

“(Y/N) it is brilliant to finally meet you. Yuuri has told me so much about you.” said a short curvy woman who pushed past the men to greet you. The family resemblance was uncanny.   
“Mrs Katsuki, thank you so much for letting me stay here.” you say.   
“Nonsense dear. You must be hungry after travelling so far. Please sit down and I will get you something to eat. Yuuri’s favourite?” Yuuri’s mother asked.   
You nodded in reply. 

You had a bath to freshen yourself up, before sitting at the table. Waiting in anticipation. You sat next to Victor, opposite Yuuri and Yurio sat at the end of the table. Finally the bowl of food was placed infront of you. The famous pork cutlet bowl.   
“Ever since I first met Yuuri I have wanted to try this dish. He said it was one of the things he missed most about Japan.” you say, trying to start conversation.   
“When I arrived here, it looked like Yuuri had eaten quite few too many of them.” Victor chuckled.   
You placed a mouthful onto your tongue and your taste buds went into overload. A huge smile grew on your face.   
“How is it?” Yuuri asked eagerly.   
“Heavenly” you answered as you quickly took another bite.   
Your reaction cause Victor and Yuuri to laugh and even a smile crept on Yurio’s stern face. 

You all continued to talk. Makkachin had walked over to you and laid across your legs as you gently stroked their head.   
“There is a thought I had. Seeing as you have come such a long way. (Y/N) would you like to watch us practice? There are some more skaters staying in the next town and they have already agreed to it.” Yuuri asked and your face lit up.   
“Yes please, that would be amazing! I love to watch the sport. Personally, I have always wanted to learn how to skate but I’m not sure that I’d be any good.” you laugh nervously.  
“Maybe I could teach you, seeing as I’m the best skater here.” well it sounded like Victor’s modesty knows no bounds. 

“What if I don’t want her to watch me? I have enough distractions to conquer without some girl staring at me! We are all talking in English because of you, what more do you want!” Yurio yelled as he shot an icy glare in your direction before walking out of the room.   
You sipped your tea with a slightly shakey hand. Yurio’s shouting had put you on edge.   
“Don’t worry about him. For a skater he has a lot of trouble expressing himself, as he can be quite distant from his emotions. So usually what he tries to say comes out as yelling. You have done nothing wrong. I’ll go and talk to him.” said Victor as he gave you a comforting gentle pat on the back.   
Yuuri was about to speak but his mother called him over to help her with moving some boxes. 

Yurio sat in his room regretting what he had said. He didn’t mean it and he hoped that you knew that. He was completely in the wrong. Slowly he stood up, wanting to apologise to you for his actions. He noticed Victor stood in the doorway.   
“I know.” Yurio mumbled as he pushed passed him in a huff. As he walked back towards the dinner table he sighed. Yurio was too late.   
Exhausted from your journey, you were laid on the floor asleep whilst you cuddled Makkachin. His hardened exterior softened a little as he gazed at your peacefully sleeping form, before he returned back to his room. 

The next morning your eyes slowly opened as you wriggled under a blanket, confused at how you now found yourself in a bed. Later you learned that Yuuri had asked Victor to carry you to your room so you could have a peaceful sleep. After getting dressed you joined the others at breakfast, excited for the day ahead. The deal was that you watched a different skater train each day. It was in agreement that you were the mutual party despite you being a friend of Yuuri’s.   
“Today is your lucky day (Y/N) because you get to watch me train Yuuri.” said Victor, making you giggle. 

The walk to Ice Castle Hasetsu was a fun one. Yuuri was like your own personal tour guide, showing you the best places for photos and sharing some of the local history of the place too. After sitting down on the bench at the side of the rink, you take your black book out of your bag along with a pencil and you start taking down the details of Yuuri’s performance. Watching him skate was pure bliss. You could see how much Victor supported Yuuri. Some times they would do silly things on purpose just to make you laugh as you watched them. As you watch the blades of the skates your gaze travelled down so you stared at the ice. It looked like so much fun. No, you were here to watch, not to attempt to skate, you must suppress the urge.   
Before you knew it, Yuuri’s practice was over for the day. You couldn’t help but stand up and applaud.   
“That was amazing. The choreography was brilliant. Well done to the both of you.” you said as you ran over to hug both men.   
“Thank you, I still have a long way to go but it is coming along.” Yuuri smiled. 

Exhausted from another busy day, you had a relaxing evening with Yuuri as you chatted about everything that you had missed over the years. Before turning in for the night so you wake up early tomorrow to accompany another skater. 

Breakfast turned awkward very quickly.   
“The skater you’ll be joining today is Yurio.” said Victor. How did they convince him to allow you to watch him? Didn’t he say the other day that he would hate it?   
“Thank you. That is brilliant.” you say enthusiastically whilst Yurio gave you an icy glare from the other side of the table.   
Unsettled by his stare, you nervously finish your breakfast, keeping your eyes fixed on your bowl.   
“Well come on then” growled Yurio as he stood up. You quickly did the same and grabbed your bag before you both walked out the front door.   
Yuuri and Victor shot a worried look to each other. 

The walk to the ice rink was a long and silent one though you did not mind. You soaked up everything that Japan has to offer, you loved seeing the sights, taking photos on your phone when you could so you could send them to your family.You waved to the assistant on the desk of the Ice Castle Hasetsu, you think Yuuri told you yesterday that her name was Yuko. She gave you a look of concern when she saw that you were with Yurio and that you were both walking together in awkward stoney silence.   
“If you need me at all, let me know.” she whispered to you reassuringly. 

Sitting down on the bench at the side if the ice rink, you once again take out your book and pencil. Staring at the untouched ice you wondered what it would be like to skate on. Perhaps one day very soon you’ll be able to try. Your eyes looked up so they now focused on Yurio. He may be scary at times but his skating was absolutely beautiful. The way his body moved to the music had you captivated. His limbs elongated to what you did not think was humanly possible, creating stunning shapes in the air. He kept glancing at you, as if he was making sure that you were watching him. He frowned however, when he caught sight of your black book. 

Mesmerised by his performance you were surprised when he said “That’s it” and started to walk off of the ice. Just like the previous day you stood and applauded.   
“That was absolutely fantastic!” you yelled. A smile flickered on his face before his serious expression returned.   
“Yes it was” he agreed in a monotone voice which made you giggle, your reaction caught him off guard. In his mind there was nothing to laugh about. 

After returning to the Bathhouse Inn you relax in your room, sitting on your bed. Pulling the black book out of your bag, you gaze at its pages, pleased with your hard work. Maybe you could tell Yuuri about the day you have had. You could hear footsteps walking past your doorway.   
“Is that you Yuuri?” you called out.   
“Yes, what do you want now?” said the now familiar Russian accent of Yurio.   
“Sorry I meant the other Yuuri. I just wanted to tell him something but it doesn’t matter. Thank you anyway.” you say.   
“Yuuri and Victor went to the market to get some groceries.” Yurio replied, oddly friendly. He poked his head round the doorway. Some of his blonde hair was tied up to keep it off of his face.   
He froze when he caught sight of your book as an angry frown formed on his face.   
“I knew it… You are a spy! You have written down notes about my performance and are going to give them to Yuuri and Victor!” he shouted, accusing you.  
 "No" you replied in confusion at his sudden outburst.   
Before you knew it he rushed forward and sat next you on the bed, his cold eyes piercing your own.   
“Give me the book” he growled. You subconsciously clutched it tightly to your chest and slowly shook your head. You did not understand why he was acting like this. He knew that you were the mutual party in all of this, that you just wanted to watch skaters perform. Did he really not trust you? 

He reached for the book and you lifted your arms high up straight over your head. A mischievous grin grew on his face. He started to tickle your underarms. Unluckily, you were very ticklish there and you fell backwards, rolling in laughter. Not knowing that you were going to do that, Yurio also fell forward, chuckling as he did so.   
Seizing the opportunity he grabbed the book as your grip on it had lessened.   
“Please don’t, that’s private.” you pleaded but it was no use. After shooting a victorious glance at you, he opened the book. Yurio froze as he gazed at its’ contents. His eyes widened and a blush began to fill his cheeks. You also began to blush in embarrassment. 

At the top of the page there were the words ‘Yuri Plisetsky’ written in small neat handwriting. Filling the page were observational sketches of him skating. On the opposite page was a bigger drawing that was incredibly detailed. So detailed, that it looked like it could move and skate off of the page. He glanced at the previous pages which contained drawings of Victor and Yuuri skating before flicking back to the pages with drawings of him on. He looked at them intensely, as if he was studying every mark that the pencil had made. You had captured everything, the indentations his skates made in the ice, the expression on his face, even the strands of his hair that were out of place. 

He looked up and stared at you, his face had softened and his expression was one of awe.   
“I… really look like this? (Y/N)… These are… incredible.” he admitted in a quiet voice that was barely louder than a whisper.   
“Thank you. You are very kind to say so.” you reply smiling at him, which he quickly mirrored. It faded as guilt washed over him.   
“I’m sorry I was such an ass to you.” he admitted and you could tell by the strain in his voice that apologising for his actions was not something he did often.   
You opened your mouth to speak when suddenly you heard the front door open in the distance.   
“Hey, come and see what we have bought. We are going to have a great supper tonight.” called Victor. 

Sitting around the dinner table Victor was right, it really was a great supper.   
“Thank you for letting me watch you skate. You are all really fantastic. The contest is going to be amazing.” you say smiling.   
“You’re very welcome. I am sure that you will have time to watch us all again.” said Victor with a chuckle as he put his arm around you, a move that did not go unnoticed by the other two men. 

“Actually. I would like it if (Y/N) would join me for skating practice again tomorrow?” said Yurio after clearing his throat to silence the room. His question had caused you, Yuuri and Victor to look at him in stunned surprise.   
“Why the sudden change of heart Yurio?” pried Victor with a grin.   
“It’s the least I could do. I have realised that I have not treated our guest as kindly as I could of.” replied Yurio in embarrassment.   
“Well it would make up for you being a complete jerk to her the other day.” laughed Victor as he gripped your shoulder a little tighter. Yurio shot him an icy glare.   
“Sure. That would be nice. Only if it is ok with the other skaters.” you say.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll give Phichit a call. I think he wanted a bit more time to practice before he met you anyway.” Yuuri smiled.   
After an evening of silly conversation, you excused yourself as you retired to your bedroom. You could hear in the distance Victor teasing and interrogating Yurio. 

The next day, your walk to the ice rink was a pleasant one. Yurio was oddly chatty and told you about his grandfather and Russia. He also asked about what it was like where you lived and seemed to hang on your every word with great interest. You walked into Ice Castle Hasetsu a lot calmer than you had yesterday.   
You stopped to ask Yuko something before quickly following Yurio as he called “Come on then!" 

Despite bringing it with you, your black sketchbook never came out of your bag. This time you just wanted to enjoy watching Yurio skate to the fullest. You stood at the edge of the rink, certain that you were in the best spot to watch. Yurio stared at you, making sure that he had your undivided attention before he started to skate his routine. As you watched his body move to the beat, you were fixated, barely able to breath. Your heart was in your mouth with every jump. Hoping that he would land them safely, which he did.You felt like you could finally let out a sigh of relief when his choreography ended before applauding loudly as he skated towards you.   
"That was incredible! It has only been a day but you have improved so much.” you grinned. It wasn’t only his performance that had improved his whole temperament had changed.   
“Thank you. I’m just going to have a break, will be back in five minutes.” he smiled before walking out. 

You looked at the ice once again. With Yurio gone on his break, now was your chance. After sitting down on the bench, you grabbed the ice skates that you had asked Yuko for. Whilst lacing them up, you were filled with a mixture of excitement and nerves. The moment had finally arrived and you took your first ever step onto the ice. Cautiously you grab onto the side as you take your first steps onto the ice with unsteady feet. It felt funny to be standing on blades and the ice felt even more slippery than you thought it would. 

You were concentrating so much that you did not notice a pair of eyes watching you.   
After managing to skate a little way aided by the wall, you take a couple of steps away from it. Confidently, you begin to skate a little faster until.   
BANG   
You fall onto the hard ice. Not to be outdone you gingerly stand back up, starting to skate again. However after another few steps you fall a seconds time. After standing up again you dust off your knees as they had made contact with the ice. With wobbly legs you start to take a few steps forward, holding your arms out to keep you from falling over again. 

You jumped slightly as a pair of hands grabbed yours, steadying your whole body. Looking up you see a familiar figure stood in front of you.   
“Let me help” chuckled Yurio. A light blush filled your cheeks.   
“Thank you. I just really wanted to have a go.” you admitted.   
Still holding your hands, he started to skate backwards as his movements gently pulled your forwards. He guided you until he thought that you were ready to try on your own.   
“That’s it.” he said encouragingly as you skated across the ice independently. Before you knew it, the afternoon was flying by.   
“Now try to turn like this.” he called as he showed you. Copying his movements you started to turn. You were both having so much fun that you had forgotten that Yurio was meant to be practicing. It looked like teaching you to skate was his new project. 

“I think you have mastered the basics. Would you like to learn how to spin?” he asked with a huge grin on his face.   
“I would love to.” you giggled in reply. He demonstrated a spin and you attempted to copy him, shakily spinning around on the ice.   
“That’s it. Again.” he chuckled. Both of you continued to spin on the ice a few feet apart. You both span in different directions, covering the ice. Yurio’s laugh could be heard behind you and it echoed throughout the rink. After speeding up you began to feel dizzy and become slightly unsteady, despite this you kept on spinning.   
You were no longer paying attention as you came to a sudden stop after unintentionally hitting something. You had accidentally bumped into Yurio head on, causing your lips to lightly touch his for a few seconds. Pulling away you could feel your face heating up as you could also see the blush in Yurio’s cheeks. He stared at you in surprise with wide eyes. Raising his hand, he lightly touched his lips with his fingertips, tracing where your lips had just been on his. Little did you know that behind his unmoving expression his brain was working overtime. It was as if something inside that he had been fighting against had finally broken through. 

You start to quietly laugh nervously at the silence as you continued to look into his eyes. Those brilliant eyes that you could easily get lost in, that were partially covered by his blonde hair. Hesitating slightly, he slowly brought one of his hands to your face and stroked your cheek. You were surprised by his tender touch. His hand travelled to the back of your neck and rested there. Was your face this close to his a second ago?   
Leaning in he kissed you with passion that you didn’t know he had before pulling away again. The both of you giggled as you looked at each other, before Yurio crashed his lips onto yours once more.  


	2. Chapter 2

You begin to feel dizzy as the both of you become completely intoxicated with each other. A perfect moment forever frozen on the ice. Slowly Yurio pulled away, both of your faces now completely red in colour. You leant forward, nearly slipping up on the ice, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady yourself.   
"Maybe we should get off of the ice." he chuckled. You laugh whilst nodding in agreement. Gently he guided you to the edge of the rink. 

After rummaging in your bag, you check your phone. The screen illuminated with the words across it reading '1 new message'.   
"I have a message from Yuuri, inviting me to eat at a restaurant nearby in five minutes." you say to Yurio.   
"Crap, I have the same message from Victor." he growled in a huff. 

Luckily the restaurant was close to the ice rink as you still did not know your way around Hasetsu. Not a single word was spoken in the short five minute walk there. Your mind wondered, you could not get the thought of what had happened in the ice rink out of your mind. So what should we do? announce what happened? or just pretend it didn't happen? You thought it best to follow Yurio's lead.

After entering the building, Victor waved the both of you over to the table where he was already sat next to Yuuri. Approaching the table, you watch Yurio eagerly as he gestured for you to decide where to sit. You took the chair opposite Yuuri, smiling at him as you did so. Yurio slumped down in the seat next to you, opposite Victor. You stared at the frown on the blonde's face. Denying everything that had happened it is then. 

"Thank you for inviting me here." you say politely.   
"You're welcome. It is one of my favourite places to eat here and I thought that you must visit. The food is devine." Yuuri said smiling. The food arrived quickly and you all hungrily devoured it. Yuuri was right, it really was delicious.   
"So (Y/N), did Yurio make today worth your while?" Victor asked. Your breath hitched in your throat. Did he already somehow know what had happened?  
"W-what do you mean?" you stuttered. Yuuri and Victor looked at you, confused by your odd reaction.   
"Well after being such an ass to you, he wanted you to watch him practice on the ice for two days in a row. It's a bit mean to put up with him for the entire day twice." Victor laughed and he laughed harder when Yurio yelled "hey!" at him.   
Thinking on your feet was never your strength but you gave it a try.   
"Oh yes. He showed me some new moves he had been working on." you said in a slightly shaky voice.   
"New moves? And how were they?" Victor asked whilst raising an inquisitive eyebrow.   
"Pretty incredible." you smile. You could see out of the corner of eye a light blush fill Yurio's cheeks and a smile flicker across his face at your answer. 

You did not like being the centre of attention, it always made you feel uncomfortable. You bring your hands under the table and nervously start to play with the hem of your dress which covered your knees. Twisting the fabric in between your fingers. You jumped slightly as a hand covered one of yours under the table. It was Yurio's. He started to gently stroke your hand with his thumb. The physical contact calmed you, despite a light blush filling your cheeks.   
Looking up you saw that he still had the same serious expression as he continues to frown at Victor. 

Feeling more at ease now you attempt to steer the conversation in a different direction.   
"So did you boys have a good day?" you asked eagerly. Yuuri and Victor started to talk about how their practice went. How even though Yuuri had lost weight Victor was still not satisfied with his fitness level.  
 Little did they know what else was going on whilst they were talking. Underneath the table, you move your hand so it now held Yurio's. Your fingers entwining with his. A smile crept onto your face when this caused Yurio to let out a sigh of happiness. The evening's conversation continued and was full of laughter. Though the scenario at the ice rink continued to play in your mind. 

"Please excuse me for a moment" you say as you stand up and walk away from the table as you go to use the bathroom. Suddenly Yuuri's smiling face turned sour as both he and Victor stared at Yurio. His eyes widening slightly in reaction to the change in their expressions.   
"Yurio, what did you do?" Yuuri questioned him.   
"What are you talking about Pig?" Yurio growled.   
"(Y/N). You must of scared her or something. She is so jumpy. She was shy when we first met but she seems uneasy tonight." Yuuri said accusing him.   
"Also Mari told me that she heard you yelling at her yesterday when you came back from practice. Something about a book?"   
Yurio paused for a moment with wide eyes.   
"That was... Me being an idiot." he confessed. "  
Well what's new?" Victor chuckled which made Yurio frown at him again.   
Despite still being unsatisfied with Yurio 's answer, you returned to the table before Yuuri could interrogate him any more. 

Even though all three men were smiling you sense the tension in the room.   
"I-I was just wondering if we could walk somewhere and see some sights tonight?" you ask. It was true that during your stay so far you had not really had the time to stop and have a proper look around Hasetsu.   
"What a perfect idea" Yuuri agreed. 

You all were walking by the beach which was lit by the setting sun. Staring out at the horizon you felt a little homesick, thinking about the large number of miles that now distanced you from your country and home. However you must enjoy the present and make the most of your time here in Japan.   
"Guys please can I take a selfie with you three? I could post it on social media, my family would love to see who I'm staying with. They have already heard so much about you." you ask.   
"Do we have to?" Yurio protested.   
"Yes you do." Victor said, pushing Yurio towards you so he could be ready for the photo.   
After deciding that Victor had the longest arms, he took a photograph of the four of you on your phone. The setting sun on the beach was the perfect backdrop.   
After thanking him, you noticed that Yuuri whispered something in his ear and he nodded in reply. 

Walking closer you look out to sea. The sun rays causing the waves to glisten. Upon hearing approaching footsteps, you see Yurio walking towards you out of the corner of your eye.   
"It's beautiful isn't it." you say.   
"It is." he softly replies. Little did you know that he was actually looking at you rather than the beach. Appreciating how the colours of the setting sun lit your frame. He wondered to himself that the beach wasn't the only beautiful thing here.   
Turning to face him, you stare into his eyes as they sparkled in the fading light. The both of you stood there in silence, looking at each other for a moment as you forgot that you were not the only people there. 

Suddenly you both snapped back to reality upon hearing Yuuri's voice.   
"Is it OK if I talk to (Y/N) for a moment?" he asked. You frown when Yurio nodded and moved away as Yuuri cut in.   
"So are you enjoying Japan?" he said in a positive tone.   
"It is beyond amazing. Thank you so much for inviting me here." you smile. Yuuri looked down as he shuffled his feet. Sometimes it was easy to read Yuuri. It was obvious that there was something more pressing that he wanted to say.   
"What is it?" you asked, unable to stand his needless fidgeting any longer. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking.   
"(Y/N), are you OK?" he said in a serious tone. You tilted your head to one side confused by his question. What was he getting at?   
"It's just... You seemed a bit nervous today... Has Yurio upset you? My sister Mari said that she heard him shouting at you yesterday whilst Victor and I were out. It's OK, you can tell me." he said worried.   
"Oh... That was a misunderstanding. Besides we're friends now." you giggled nervously.   
"Really? I don't think Yurio has ever been the one for making friends or at least so quickly." Yuuri chuckled. You could believe that. Also it was obvious to you that he and Yurio did not always see eye to eye. Now was definitely not the time to tell Yuuri about Yurio and you.   
You giggled at Yuuri's unnecessary sad expression. You took one of his hands in yours, lifting it slightly whilst staring into his eyes, so he knew that you were telling the truth.   
"Really" you said in a serious tone with a smile, making him chuckle. 

As the sky darkened, you all decided to head back to the Inn. Whilst you walked back Victor offered you his jacket as he noticed you shiver because or the sea breeze. He lazily hung it over your shoulders as you expressed your gratitude.   
"Hey (Y/N), seeing as you had to put up with Yurio for two whole days in a row. Why don't I teach you some of the basics of skating for an hour tomorrow after practice?" Victor said as you all walked through the front door of the inn.   
You froze a little. A grin flashed onto Yurio's face, which he quickly tried to cover with his blonde hair. You started to think about yesterday and all that he had taught you. It would take no time for Victor to find out that you were no longer a beginner. But then again, to have Victor Nikiforov teach you ice skating was an absolute dream come true.   
"I would love that Victor, thank you!... I must admit that since arriving here I been watching quite a lot of skating videos on YouTube, so I may know more than you think." you smiled and Victor chuckled. 

"Just try not to tire yourself out when you watch Phichit practice. Victor is a very thorough teacher." Yuuri added. Of course you nearly forgot that tomorrow you were watching Phichit practice in the next town. You must remember to bring your book so you could sketch him. Automatically, you looked at Yurio whose eyebrows had turned into a frown as anger burned in his eyes. He must have forgotten that too. Little did you know that he was not at all happy that he would hardly be seeing you tomorrow. Especially now that you had grown closer. 

Raising your hand to your mouth, you attempt to stifle a yawn.   
"I think my bed is calling me. Have a great night guys." you say as you start to walk towards your bedroom. Suddenly you feel a hand grip onto your arm which stopped you in the middle of the hallway. Quickly you turn around to see Yurio stood there. You had hardly spoken to each other since being at the beach. Looking around you realised that the both of you were now alone together and walkway from prying eyes. 

He continued to frown but there was a sadness in his eyes. After a minute or two, it was Yurio who broke the silence.   
"You don't have to go with Phichit tomorrow if you.... I mean it will probably will probably be boring... I mean.. I.. I don't want you to go... I'll miss you." he admitted as his cheeks blushed red. You giggled. It was the first time that his hard exterior had completely melted away to reveal his vulnerability. You raised your hand moved some of the stray hairs out of his face.   
"It's just for tomorrow." you giggled, unable to believe that he was jealous. Your hand stayed on his face and started to stroke his cheek as you smiled.   
Slowly you leant forward and pressed your lips on his.   
"Ok" he whispered with a smile as he pulled away.  


End file.
